This invention relates generally to electrical receptacles and more particularly, it relates to an improved construction of electrical receptacles for connecting with prong of a conventional plug wherein contact members provide a more efficient and effective constant contact force between the plug and the receptacle.
Heretofore, the contact members in prior art devices were essentially a metal contact plate which would be subject to change in its resiliency due to the insertion and removal of an electrical plug during its continued use and thus, could not provide a constant contact pressure on the prongs. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an electrical receptacle having contact members that apply a constant contact force between the plug and the receptacle.
Further, due to this change in resiliency the plug would initially be difficult to insert and remove from the receptacle and then after continued use, the plug would not be gripped with sufficient pressure to effectively maintain the plug in engagement. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrical receptacle that will permit the ease of insertion and removal of the prongs of a plug throughout the life of the receptacle.
Another problem encountered in the prior art devices is that if a person touches the prong side of the plug with his finger or fingers while attempting to insert the plug into the receptacle, the person will receive a shock from the electrical current. Consequently, it would be advantageous to set the contacting members of the electrical receptacle farther back from the top of the main body so as to prevent energizing the prongs until the plug is inserted all the way into the receptacle and thus avoiding a shock to the user.